Little Things
by ReinFalling
Summary: Before losing him in the battle with the Pharaoh him and Ryou vow to meet again even if they have to in a next life. When they finally meet 2000 years later it isn't in the best of circumstance and they end up cuffed together by a Millennium Item nobody has ever seen before. And the only way to get it off is to work together and neither is happy about it. Tendershipping, M 4 later
1. Prologue

Little Things  
Prologue

Contains: Tendershipping (Bakura X Ryou), hints of future Reincarnation.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Ryou sighed and collapsed down on his couch, a feeling of dread coming over him. Tomorrow was going to be trying, his darker half was going to disappear. Bakura had not said as much yet but the way his Yami had been acting recently just reaffirmed Ryou's suspicions.

Most would wonder why Ryou would even care that his darker half was going to disappear, some would even say it would be the best thing that ever happened to him. But they didn't know all the things that the Spirit of the Ring had done for him since Ryou's father had given it to him. The spirit had protected him. He'd made him feel not so lonely. He'd saved him. Even when him Yami was using his body to get at the Pharaoh, the darker being had protected him from what he'd been doing. He suppressed Ryou's subconscious so he didn't see what he'd done. And the time Bakura had cut his arm to get Marik closed to Ryou's friends, the spirit had taken most of the pain onto himself because Ryou wouldn't have been able to handle it. There was also the time recently in the duel against the Pharaoh, Bakura had taken the blast so he wouldn't be hurt. Sharing a mind and body with the spirit had let Ryou see that Bakura wasn't all bad even though he tried his best to not let that be shown, and he would deny caring if anyone asked. But Ryou knew the truth and that was all that mattered.

"`Kura?" the white haired teen spoke quietly voice displaying his fatigue.

The spirit appeared in front of the boy though he was transparent and Ryou was the only one that would be able to see him. Bakura looked over his Hikari, noting how drained the boy appeared.

"Yes, Yadonushi?" the spirit asked though he knew exactly what his lighter counterpart was going to ask.

"You're leaving tomorrow aren't you? Forever this time though?" as soon as those words were our of Ryou's mouth he swallowed hard. He regretted asking because he was terrified what the answer would be. He was afraid the spirit would say yes.

His Yami stared at him for a moment before saying, "If you stay there any longer you'll end up falling asleep." Without saying another word the spirit took control of the light's body and making his way to Ryou's bedroom. After getting the boy's body into the bed, Bakura went to their soul rooms where he'd sent Ryou.

He was unsurprised to find his light collapsed on the floor near the wall. He lifted his light into his arms and tucked him into the bed that was in the room. He got Ryou settled before crawling into bed next to the boy, though he stayed on top of the covers. Ryou thread their fingers together, knowing he was going to hear the worst, as he looked up at his darkness.

"Yes, I'll be leaving tomorrow. And probably for good this time." Bakura said quietly, knowing his light would not take the news well.

Ryou held his free hand over his mouth and looked off to the side as emotions and tears threatened to spill over. When he'd finally gotten both under control he looked back at the spirit, who was looking at him somewhat cautiously.

"Well," Ryou said before clearing his throat as his voice had come out hoarse, "Yugi and the others will finally get their wish." He gave a watery and bitter laugh.

Bakura reached a hand out to gently brush the boy's hair back. "I have something I need you to do for me, Yadonushi." he said knowing that would get the boy's attention. "Even though I will be gone I want you to promise me you won't do anything stupid like hurt yourself. So if I hear that you've done anything stupid whether in this or your next life I'll kick your ass so hard you won't feel it for a week."

Ryou inhaled deeply and to keep himself from crying, he leaned forward to breath in his Yami's ear, "You mean you're only going to kick it?"

Bakura leaned down to give a reprimanding nip to his Yadonushi's neck, "Don't get me aroused, Ryou." As much as he would have loved to ravish his light before he left he knew now was not the time, especially since Ryou was upset as he was.

Bakura pressed a light kiss to Ryou's temple whispering, "Go to sleep, my light. Even if I leave we'll meet again eventually."

~~  
A Couple Days Later

Ryou walked to school quietly, hunching into his coat when a gust of wind blew hard against him. It was hard dealing with the loss of Bakura but he did what his Yami had asked, he didn't do anything stupid. But mainly it was because his Yami was terrifying when angry.

"Bakura!" a voice called from behind him.

Ryou turned around, his heart thumping a bit until he realized who was calling his name. Yugi Moto ran towards him friend smiling up at the white haired boy when he got to Ryou's side.

"Are you feeling okay, Bakura?" Yugi asked. "Despite who he was. Losing your darker half isn't easy."

Ryou gave a wistful before saying, "I'll be fine. After all I will see him again eventually, whether it is in this life or my next."


	2. Chapter 1

Little Things  
Chapter 1

Contains: Tendershipping (Bakura X Ryou), Yaoi (boy X boy), Reincarnation, Made up Millennium Item.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

A young high school student pulled his snow white hair out of it's high ponytail the minute he walked out of the store, hating that he had to have it pulled back for work. It was late out, just as it was every time he left work. Since his father had died recently, the man being the only family he'd ever know, he had to pay the bills for the house by himself while still finishing up his last few months of high school. It was tiring to have to wake up early in the mornings to have to go to school and then come home terribly late because of his job. He even had jobs taking up practically all his time on weekends, so he ever had time to himself.

He walked quickly down the streets wanting to get to his apartment as quickly as possible so he could sleep. Today had been an exponentially hard day at work and he was lucky enough to get his homework done either at lunch or in a different class. And that though made him realize he hadn't eaten lunch in his hurry to get his work done and all he had during his break was a sandwich and some grapes. He groaned at the prospect of having to cook anything before going to bed.

To make it quicker he cut into an alley, something he never did because he was overly cautious of being cornered. He'd read enough books and seen enough movies to be paranoid of being trapped in an alley. Though he had to admit that he was cautious before watching or reading anything. He guessed it was just something ingrained in him especially with his father always being gone all the time.

He walked the length of the alley, glancing behind him every once in a while to see if he was being followed. As he made his way to the end of the alley his heart beat sped up. Just because nobody had gotten him yet didn't mean they wouldn't. For all he knew people could be waiting just outside the alley. And every step closer made his throat tighten up. After all aside from his life, he had something very precious to him that he could loose.

Playing absently with the string that wound around his neck, he closed his eyes tightly and stepped out of the alley.

…

The boy slowly opened one eye and scanned the immediate vicinity. Finding nothing at all he let out a breath of air. Maybe he did watch too many horror/paranormal movies and read too many occult books and it's just left him way too paranoid for his own good.

He shook his head at his own silliness before heading toward his apartment. Now that he'd scared himself silly he was really hungry, fear for some reason did that to him. So he'd probably make himself something quick and easy before going to bed. And he wouldn't be reading his new book, at least not today.

He gave a grin when he saw his apartment building, happy to finally get to be able to get something to eat. His walk turned into as small sprint in his eagerness to get to his apartment.

However, he froze in place when heard the familiar sound of a car engine. Looking behind him he judged how fast the car was going before sprinting across the street. Upon that he couldn't help but think his ears were playing tricks on him as he was sure he was hearing the car speed up. Brushing the thought off he focused on getting out of the street so he wouldn't be ran over.

Once he was safely across the street he looked behind him again to find the car - which was actually a van- was stopping as it neared him. Eyes widening some he quickly made a dash for his apartment. He was probably overreacting like he had before but this was way to much of classic kidnapping scene for him to take. He was maybe a couple buildings away from his and a black van starts slowing down near him. He didn't really care if he was overreacting, he just wanted inside.

His footsteps hit the pavement hard as he ran and he could distinctly hear…two? pairs of footsteps behind him. Which only made him speed up more and he was glad he was such a fast runner, one of the fastest in his grade since he'd been picked on a lot as he grew up.

He passed a building.

Two to go.

One more to go.

The door was just within his reach.

He made a dive for it.

Only to have the end of his jacket snagged from behind.

He landed face first into the pavement, groaning before he was hauled up. Something was placed over his head and his arms were pulled and tied behind his back painfully. He tried to kick out at whoever was holding him before both his legs were caught as well. His feet were tied as well before he was being carried.

He was tossed and hit carpet, which he assumed was the floor of the van he'd seen. He gave a light groan from the impact, knowing he was probably going to have rug burn on top of the scratches he'd gotten from falling onto the pavement.

"Do you think he's the one?" a man spoke from behind the boy. He assumed this was one of the guy's that had chased after him.

"He does possess a great resemblance to the other, though that does not necessarily mean he is the one." a woman said from in front of the boy.

"If he is not then they shall both die." a voice of an older man said also from behind him. Possibly the other guy that had chased after him.

With that stopped speaking and the van doors were closed.

~~

It was way past sunset when the thief stepped out of his hideaway. He'd been told by one of his sources, one that he only minimally trusted, but if there was even a chance to get the item he was after then he would get it. If it wasn't there his source would not live to see the next day unless he happened to produced some valuable information.

He had been searching for this item for years now, knowing from the first time he'd seen it that he had to have it. However, that the time he'd been unable to get it and it had slipped through his finger tips. Now he was grasping at straws to find it.

It wasn't really helping his mood lately and the little gang of thieves that loved to hang around him in the city's underworld were getting anxious being around him. Not that he really cared seeing as he preferred to work alone -more accurately he didn't like working with people he considered stupid or a hindrance. But the little gang had it's uses such as keeping an eye out for anything else that might catch their's or the thief's fancy.

He climbed up to the roof of the building before jumping to another, his usual method of getting around when he had a job. He made his way quickly to the said building he was to loot. It was no problem getting around the cameras and guards, since the war that had gone on years ago technology and the police force had dwindled to nonexistence and the only type of real security is people the richer population could pay to do it. Though this particular building had more cameras but it didn't deter the thief in the slightest. He was the best there was after all.

He made his way to the room that his item was being kept. He'd studied the layout of the 6 floor building before he'd gone out. He had blueprints for practically any and every building in the country and some of the more known buildings in other countries. He also had lists of how much security each had.

Being the Thief King -with a reputation for being able to get in and out of any building, being able to pass any security, and being able to steal anything that he desires- had many advantages and just as much disadvantages.

He slid into the room, avoiding a laser sensor on the way. He made his way to the glass case in the middle of the room and peered inside.

There it was. What he'd been searching for was right there in front of his eyes. Just within his grasp for a second time. This time however it would not get away, it would be his finally. Like it was suppose to be.

He made quick work of the lasers and sensors that lined the class box. He pulled it off and pulled his treasure into his hands. He held it in his hands a grin sneaking across his face as he watched it shine. He finally had it.

Bam! Bam! Bam!

The thief spun around quickly as the metal door slammed shut behind him and lock, same thing with the two windows in the room. Another quieter noise sounded from above and the thief glanced up to find a white smoke quickly entering the room through the vent.

It was a trap! His source was so dead when the thief got a hold of him.

~~

When the boy finally woke up it was almost daylight. He shook his head and slowly made his way into a sitting position.

"Looks like you're finally awake." a bored voice spoke from beside him.

The boy looked up and blinked in surprise with what he saw. The figure sitting next to him was about the same age as him and had the exact same snow white hair and brownish eyes, though his was a more red color. He looked exactly like the boy and was wearing a red cape that the boy was immediately familiar with. His appearance was the exact match as that of the Thief King.

The teen was immediately filled with admiration and a little bit of something else that he couldn't place but he pushed that away. As a child he'd heard rumors about the Thief King. He'd wanted to grow up to be like the thief but his dreams had been shot down by his father.

"You-you're the Thief King aren't you?" the teen asked.

The thief laughed, "I'd be more worried about these, kid." The thief held up and wrist which had a gold cuff wrapped around it. A chain was connected to the side of the cuff. The chain ran down a foot and connected to the boy's own wrist. On the other side of the cuff was a golden eye. One that the boy was familiar with as he had his own item with a golden eye on it.

He let his fingers go to his neck and pulled his item out to compare. The eye of the Millennium Ring matched the one on his wrist perfectly.

A hand shot out and grabbed at him, "Where did you get that?!" The thief growled it out.

The boy held the ring close to him, glaring, "My father gave it to me. He said it's been in our family for generations."

The thief found that greatly interesting. "What's your name kid?"

The boy grinned at the thief, "You might recognize me from school. I'm Bakura Touzoku. If you don't can I understand though I wonder how the nice school boy Ryou Bakura could be the rumored King of Thieves."


End file.
